The Way You Look Tonight
by spacemonkey69
Summary: She was a princess. She was a movie star. She was in heaven. She was everything and more, because she was in his arms. The story of Chandler and Monica's second anniversary. COMPLETE. Please R&R. Mondler mush!


Okay, I know everybody love's Mondler story...I do more than anything! So, this story is for all the Mondler lovers out there...there are so many of them! Props go out to Frank Sinatra, for singing such a beautiful song 'The Way You Look Tonight'. It was the perfect song! Please enjoy, and now ya'all can all get off my backs about me writing Mondler hehe...just kidding! Please R&R and I will see you kids in the movies!

I do not own Friends/actors/characters, but I wish I was the 'Mon' in Mondler...sigh

* * *

Two years.

Monica couldn't believe it. Well, she could. Chandler was the love of her life, she could definitely believe that they had lasted that long. She believed that they would last a lifetime.

What she couldn't believe was two years had passed. That it had been two years since she had gone to Joey and Chandler's hotel room, looking for comfort sex and finding so much more. She had gone looking for Joey, wanting a one night stand and had found Chandler instead. Found Chandler, and accompanying him had been the happiest times of her life.

Two years.

Two years of happiness, of laughter, of near perfection. Two years since she realised that the one thing she wanted more than anything had been standing right in front of her; making jokes at her expense. Two years since he had gone from her 'annoying friend Chandler' to 'Chandler, the love of her life'.

Two years, and still her heart fluttered like a school girls each time he looked at her. She still got butterflies when they went out on dates; still trembled when he touched her skin. Her knees still buckled each time he kissed her. She didn't even want to think about how nervous she felt each time they went to make love. She preferred to think of the after effects; how happy and complete she felt, lying there in his arms. How she felt like crying tears of joy when he told her he loved her; his voice barely a whisper in her ear.

Two years and it still felt like they had only just begun.

Who would have thought Chandler could be that sweet? That beautiful? That romantic?

That perfect?

Monica sure as hell hadn't, not until she had stumbled into his room. She wished that she had realised earlier; perhaps then she wouldn't have gone through all the pain she had experienced with Richard. Perhaps then she and Chandler would have been together, long before her and Richard had met for the second time. Perhaps then she and Chandler would have already been married, with little Bings on the way. Perhaps then she could have been happier then she was at this moment. Monica wasn't sure if that was possible though. She wasn't sure if anybody could be happier then she was, with Chandler at her side.

Always.

She wished that she had realised earlier, but she knew there was no point in living in the past. Not when she had the future to think about. Not when she had right now to think about.

Right now.

Their anniversary.

Monica smiled at herself in the mirror, smoothing her red cocktail dress with her hands. She had to admit, she looked good. That was a lie. She looked better then good, she looked fantastic. Chandler was going to be impressed. Monica let out a laugh, spinning like she had when she was younger. Spinning and watching her dress fan out around her. She had loved doing that when she was a girl, dressing up and spinning around. Watching the way her dress moved, pretending she was a princess.

She didn't have to pretend anymore.

With Chandler, she was a princess.

With Chandler, she was a movie star.

With Chandler, she was everything she wanted to be. Everything and more.

With Chandler, she was in heaven.

"Mon, you're going to be late," Rachel called from the other room.

"I'm coming!" Monica checked her appearance in the mirror once more, smiling to herself. She looked like a princess, perfect for her prince. Perfect for her soul mate. Perfect for her friend.

She walked out of her bedroom, greeted by her best friend.

"Oh honey, you look amazing!" Rachel breathed.

"I know!" Monica exclaimed, grinning at her friend. Rachel smiled, shaking her head.

"I can't believe it's been two years," she said softly.

"Well, you better believe it!" Monica said happily, walking over to the table. Rachel grinned and handed Monica her purse.

"You better go, you're going to be late!" she exclaimed, practically pushing her towards the door. Monica laughed and opened the door.

"Don't wait up," she teased.

"Why would I wait up? This isn't even my apartment anymore," Rachel reminded her. Monica grinned.

"Good point."

"Yeah, good point…now go!"

"I'm going, I'm going," Monica muttered, the smile still covering her face. She walked out the door, listening to Rachel call out her best wishes.

"Good luck! I'm jealous, but good luck!"

She laughed. Rachel was jealous, of her? That was a first, she thought as she closed the door. But of course Rachel was jealous. Monica was in love. Anyone who wasn't in love was always jealous of people who were. She was in love.

And she had been for two years.

* * *

"Chandler?" Monica softly called as she opened the door further.

"No, no, no!" Chandler exclaimed, grabbing her hand and keeping her from walking further. "No, you can't look yet! You have to close your eyes…wow, you look…you look amazing."

Monica blushed, the butterflies returning. After all this time, she still got chills every time she heard his voice.

"Well, you don't look that bad yourself," she commented, studying him carefully. It was an understatement of course. Chandler had never looked more handsome, dressed in his best suit, his hair blowing slightly in the wind; the moonlight dancing in his blue eyes. Dancing right along the happiness that already danced in there.

"Yeah, well, I try," Chandler said smiling. He brought his hand up and Monica took the red rose that he offered her, blushing once more.

"Did I tell you how amazing you looked?" he asked, sounding slightly flustered as he took her purse from her. Monica wondered if he felt the same way she did each time they met. She wondered if he felt the same excitement, the same nervousness, the same overwhelming love that made her want to cry with happiness. The same feeling that made her at a loss for words when he looked at her; staring at her with his dancing blue eyes, filled with so much love and happiness.

"You told me, but it's always nice to hear," she said softly, bringing the rose to her face and smelling it. She smiled at the aroma.

"Okay, I'll tell you once more. You look amazing; beautiful, fantastic. Like a goddess. I don't think you could _be _anymore-"

"H-Honey? I get the point," Monica interrupted, laughing lightly. Chandler grinned, taking her hand once more.

"I'm just making sure you knew," he murmured, bringing her hand to his lips. He kissed it gently, smiling up at her. "I've always wanted to do that, ever since I saw Leo do it to Kate Winslet in Titanic."

"Very romantic," Monica commented, blushing once more. It amazed her still that she hadn't realised how perfect he was before that night in London. Surely she should have noticed it earlier?

"Thankyou," Chandler laughed, then turned serious. "Close your eyes."

Monica did as she was instructed, and he slowly led her out from underneath the doorframe and onto the rooftop. She wasn't sure what had possessed Chandler to decide on this location for their big anniversary date, but at that point in time, Monica couldn't think of any other place that she would rather be. She couldn't think of any other place that was better then this.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked seconds later. Chandler let out a small laugh.

"No, not yet," he said gently.

"What about now?" she said after a beat. They stopped and Chandler turned her slightly, facing her in another direction. He moved away for a moment, and Monica heard her purse being set down. She missed his touch, those short seconds feeling like eternity. Thankfully he suddenly appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Now you can," he whispered in her ear, rubbing her stomach gently. Monica opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh my….Chandler, this is amazing!" she breathed after taking a moment to compose herself.

"I know," he said in her ear, laughing softly. "Rachel helped me."

"She didn't say anything."

"I have her well trained," Chandler joked. Monica laughed, then took a moment to look at her surroundings.

Chandler really had gone all out. The roof looked completely transformed, with fairy lights decorating the dull walls and edges. A table had been set up in the centre of the area; one red rose placed in a vase, while yet another red rose lay on what Monica assumed was her plate. Candles adorned the table and a CD player sat on another table – joined by her purse - music playing so quietly in the background that Monica had to strain to hear it.

"It's perfect," she whispered. Chandler smiled.

"Happy Anniversary Monica," he said softly, kissing her bare shoulder. Monica turned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Happy Anniversary Chandler," she said, reaching up and leaning her forehead against his. Chandler let out a small laugh.

"I love you," he whispered.

Monica trembled. If only he knew the effect those three words had on her, coming from his lips. If only he knew the effect that _everything _he did had on her.

"I love you," she said softly, tears springing to her eyes. Chandler smiled, then leaned forward and kissed her. Like always, Monica's knees buckled. If Chandler hadn't had his arms around her, she was certain she would have fallen. But Chandler wouldn't let her fall.

He would never let her fall.

"So, what did Chef Bing cook for me tonight?" she asked after Chandler pulled away, slightly breathless.

"Well, Chef Bing didn't cook anything; he was too busy setting this all up. And plus, Chef Gellar knows that Chef Bing can't cook," Chandler reminded her, a small smile playing on his lips. Monica grinned, kissing his cheek lovingly.

"Chef Gellar doesn't care about that; Chef Gellar would eat anything that Chef Bing cooked her," she murmured. Chandler screwed up his face.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. "You _have _tasted my cookies, haven't you?"

"Oh yeah," Monica remembered, also screwing up her face. "Well, I'll eat anything you make, except for that."

"Yeah, well seeing I didn't want you to spend our anniversary in the Emergency room with food poisoning, I got Joey to cook for us," Chandler explained.

"That's…just as bad," Monica laughed. Chandler grinned, shaking his head.

"I got him to make his world famous spaghetti…you know the one that made you practically jump him when he first made it?" he reminded her. Monica's eyes lit up with glee.

"Oh yeah," she said softly, smiling at the thought. Chandler laughed.

"Yeah, I thought you would like that," he muttered. "But wait, wait, wait! It gets better! First, before we eat…" he trailed off, patting his pockets with his hands. Monica watched as the patting became more feverish, and an annoyed groan escaped Chandler's lips.

"What are you looking for sweetie?" she asked, grinning at his annoyance. Chandler smiled sheepishly, glancing away from her.

"Wait right there." He walked over to the CD player and picked up the remote that he had accidentally left there; the remote that was meant to be in his pocket. He walked back over to her, the smile growing wider.

"Why didn't you just press play when you were over there?" Monica asked. Chandler rolled his eyes.

"Because it was meant to be more romantic and cool if I used the remote…you know, when it was meant to be in my pocket," he explained. Monica nodded, smiling at his words. "But that doesn't matter now, because…look!"

Monica watched as he pointed the remote at the CD player and pressed play. She watched him pocket the remote, listening intently for a second. A gasp left her lips as she realised what the song was.

"The Way You Look Tonight!" she exclaimed in delight. "Oh, Chandler it's our song!" Chandler grinned.

"I know," he said softly, holding his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

Monica melted at his words, taking his hand. Chandler pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her body.

"I will feel a glow just thinking of you... And the way you look tonight," Chandler sang in her ear. Monica pulled him closer, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek as she listened to his beautiful voice. "Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight."

"I love you Chandler," she whispered after he finished singing, her voice thick with emotion.

"I love you too…and I most definitely love the way you look tonight. Is this new?" he asked in reference to her dress. Monica let out a laugh, pulling him closer still.

They danced under the moonlight, Frank Sinatra singing their song in the background. She still got butterflies when she was near him. Her heart still fluttered like a school girl with each glance; she trembled when he touched her skin. Her knees buckled when he kissed her. She felt like crying tears of joy when he whispered that he loved her, his breath tickling her ear.

Two years on, and she still felt like they had only just begun.

Two years on, and she was happier then she could ever be.

Two years on, and she was thrilled with the thought that she would be spending her life with this one man; spending her life with the only man for her.

With her prince, her soul mate, her friend.

She was a princess. She was a movie star. She was in heaven.

She was everything and more, because she was in his arms.


End file.
